meerkatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sequoia Mob/Famous Meerkats
Benzedrine Commandos Main Article: Benzedrine Commandos Benzedrine(VCDF002) was born int he Commandos Mob to Zorilla and Aragorn, the dominant pair. Benzedrine was born in the first litter ever in the Commandos along with two litter-mates. The litter survived and soon Benzedrine reach her first year. She lived as a subordinate female under her mother. In 2007 things change for the Commandos when Aragorn died and Ketamine, Benzedrine's litter-mate brother, took dominance. Soon he and most of the Commando males left and a group of Whisker males joined the Commandos with Zarathurstra taking dominance beside Zorilla. With new males in the group, Zorilla saw the eldest females as a treat and started to evict them starting with her sister Kleinjtie. Benzedrine was evicted next and met up with her aunt. The two females were soon joined by four males, a Frisky male named Clinton Baptiste mated with Benzedrine and she soon became pregnant. However she didn't take dominance and was ousted by her aunt. Benzedrine gave birth to a litter of six pups, but only four survived. She remained in the group for a half a year before she was evicted. Benzedrine then met up with a Whisker female named Finn who was in the company of two Toyota males. The group stayed together and established the Sequoia Mob. This time Benzedrine was able to establish dominance over the group and became pregnant by one of the males. Sadly the two males left the group soon after she gave birth. However four males joined up with the females and pups soon afetr Finn gave birth to a litter. Bruce became the dominant male and Benzedrine's mate. The Sequoia had a rocky start and suffered from a group splinter forming the Pretenders. Soon Benzedrine and Bruce started to bring up the numbers of the Sequoia. Benzedrine';s dominance remain unchallanged for three years till in early 2012 when the Sequoia splintered. The splinter group contained most of the members of the Sequoia including Bruce. The splinter group started to have violent encounters with the Sequoia and Benzdrine was badly injured. Seeing her weakness, a suborinate female named RU was forced to take dominance and became the new dominant female. A month later most of the Sequoia mals including Bruce returned to the Sequoia. Benzedrine was not able to re-established dominance and remained a subordinate for several months. Then in March 2013, Benzedrine was looking sick and disappeared from the group. She was found dead several days later on March 26, 2003. Bruce Chuckle Bros Main Article: Bruce Chuckle Bros Bruce(VCBM001) was born in an unknown group. His originals remain unknown but he was believed to have been in a semi-habictuated group that was not followed after 2007. He appeared in the population in early 2008 as a semi-habituated male roving from group to group. Because he could not be IDed, he was placed in a roving category called the Chuckle Bros. Bruce was seen a few times roving at the Aztecs, Whiskers and finally he settled down in the Sequoia in mid 2008 with a Toyota male, a Hoax male and a wild male. The Sequoia consisted of two adult females, three juvinels and six pups. Bruce established dominance beside Benzedrine, the dominant female. The Sequoia started to lose members after a group splint that gave rise to the Pretenders. However the dominant pair soon started to bring up the Sequoia's numbers over the years. Bruce seemed content with his position and things looked good for the Sequoia. Then in November 2011 the Sequoia suffered a group splint, Bruce and most of the members were in the splinter, however by December he and most of the males returned to the Sequoia. Things returned to normal and Bruce maintained his dominance. Then in early 2012 the Sequoia suffered another splinter and yet again Bruce was in the splinter. The splinter group started to have violent encounters with the Sequoia for two months. In July however, Bruce and most of the males in the splinter took to roving and visited the Aztecs before returning to the Sequoia where he discovered that Benzedrine had been babdly injured during the encounters and lost dominance. Bruce re-established dominance but Benzedrine was unable to take her position back. Instead another female named RU had taken up dominance, despite the fact that he may have been unrelated to RU, Bruce started to rove again. He maintained his dominance over the Sequoia however while Benzedrine was lost in early 2013. Bruce is still alive as the dominant male of the Sequoia today. RU Sequoia Main Article: RU Sequoia RU(VSQF005) was born in the Sequoia mob to a Whisker female named Finn. She was born in a large litter of six pups, her litter-mates survived their first few months. The Sequoia were a small mob with only two adult females and three juviniles. Then a month after the pups were born four new males joined the group, Bruce taking dominance. RU's litter survived but a few months later the Sequoia splintered, Finn and several other members left the group, including two of RU's siblings. RU and her three remaining litter-mates, sister Nik Nak and brothers Laurance and Mungallchops made it to adulthood and became some of the oldest members in the group. RU lived the life of a subordinate female in the Sequoia. She was often evicted being one of the oldest females. Laurance had disappared and in November 2011, Nik Nak and a few other Sequoia meerkats splintered to form the Hooligans. RU's chance to shine also came in mid 2012 when the Sequoia splintered again, this time most of the member including Bruce and Mungallchops left. The splinter group started to have violent encountered with the Sequoia and the dominant female Benezdrine became babdly injured. With their leader out of the count, RU established herself at the new dominant female, Benzedrine made no attemt to take back dominance. Since then RU has been the dominant female of the Sequoia. RU is still alive as the dominant female of the Sequoia today.